Ouija
by Portgas.D.S
Summary: Une soirée, de l'alcool, un jeu : Ouija... One shot DRARRY


**Synopsis :** Une soirée, de l'alcool, un jeu : Ouija …

**Dislaimer :** Les persos ne sont absolument pas à moi (Je voudrais bien acheter Draco, ou juste le louer pour quelque temps, mais on m'a dit que ce n'était pas possible...)

_**Portgas.D.S**_

* * *

Harry ne le sentait pas, non mais absolument pas, depuis le début, il leur avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas venir, pourquoi faire d'ailleurs ? Se saouler jusqu'au petit matin pour revenir à la maison comme un torchon lessivé et se faire lessiver encore une fois par sa douce mère ?

Hermione l'avait alors ramené de force, quoi de mieux, selon elle, que de faire la fête, quand, de plus, c'était leur lycée qui l'organisait, en collaboration avec Slytherin High.

Griffondor et Slytherin High étaient comme qui dirait, deux faces pour la même pièce, tous deux étaient la propriété d'une même personne, nommée Albus Dumbldore. Ce vaillant homme avait construit les deux édifices, les mêmes matières étaient enseignées ici et là, sauf que l'un se situait dans un quartier typique londonien, où vivaient des familles de la société moyenne, et l'autre dans le quartier le plus chic de la ville.

Comme je disais, Harry ne voulait pas y aller, mais il fut obligé. Il n'était pas le seul à ne pas vouloir assister, ne voulant pas se mélanger aux bourges comme il le disait si bien. Non pas qu'il se sentait inférieur, seulement que les Slytherins pétaient plus haut que leur culs et Ron, son meilleur ami, partageait son opinion.

« Vous allez vous bouger les fesses ou je vous tire moi même ? »

Medusa, ou Hermione pour être plus polis, avait parlé, ayant marre de ces deux quiches qui traînaient derrière elle. Meilleurs amis ou pas, elle allait en tuer un aujourd'hui. Parce que elle, elle y croit à l'entente entre les deux lycées, chose que défendait le directeur ardemment, et qu'elle partageait avec lui de tout son cœur.

« Hermyyy, laisse nous partir, tu vois, je suis même pas bien habillé pour l'occasion ! » Harry tentait une attaque, peut être qu'elle la goberait, qui sait ?

« Harry James Potter, je ne suis pas tombée de la dernière pluie, t'es magnifique même si tu portais un sac en plastique », voyant que Ron allait répliquer elle le devança « Toi aussi Ron, alors grouille ! »

C'est vrai que vu de ce côté, elle avait raison, peut être qu'elle avait exagéré avec l'histoire des sacs en plastique, mais n'empêche, ses deux amis étaient magnifiques. Harry avec ses yeux émeraudes et ses cheveux rebelles, un corps tout en finesse et un sourire à en damner un sain. Ce jour-là, il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon en Jean, moulant ses fesses divinement. Une petite chaîne en argent pendait dans son cou, donnant à qui la voyait l'envie de passer ses mains sur cette peau veloutée.

Ron quant à lui, était grand, musclé, et toujours souriant. Ses yeux bleus ressortaient son teint laiteux et sa chevelure de feu. Il portait une chemise bleue acier, sur un Jean stone ajusté sur sa taille en V.

Hermione passa son regard sur les deux avant de se tourner et maudire encore une fois le destin de les avoir fait tous les deux gays.

Arrivés au lieu de la fête, une salle réservée spécialement pour l'occasion, ils se dépêchèrent tous les trois d'aller au bar, prenant des boissons d'abord pour aller dénicher un coin où pioncer pour les mecs, et chercher ses amis de l'autre lycée pour la fille du petit groupe.

Des minutes, de longues minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne revienne accompagnée d'une joli fille, brune aux cheveux coupés carré court. Sa tenue était tout aussi jolie et ne paraissait en aucun cas vulgaire, à l'inverse de toutes les cruches qui se dandinaient et gloussaient pour attirer le regard des mecs.

« Harry, Ron, voici Pansy, on était dans la même école primaire et je viens de la retrouver ! Pansy, voici Harry et Ron, mes deux meilleurs amis ! »

Pansy les salua un à un, et s'assit avec eux.

« Tu es venue toute seule ? » Demanda Harry avec politesse.

« Non, en fait, je suis venue avec mon groupe d'amis, j'en ai perdu quelques uns dès l'entrée » Elle soupira « Puis j'ai vu Hermione, alors je me suis éclipsée ! »

Le brun sourit, elle était sympa cette Pansy. Hermione lui demanda alors.

« Pourquoi ne pas venir avec tes amis, on pourrait s'amuser ensemble ? »

La demande faite, Pansy s'en alla pour revenir avec deux mecs, sublimes du point de vue du trio. L'un était la nuit et l'autre le jour, un prénommé Blaise aux tons caramels, au sourire ravageur et aux yeux verts rayonnant de malice, et Draco. Celui-ci respirait la noblesse à 10 kilomètres de ronde, grand, blond, musclé, yeux aciers, parfait.

Ils saluèrent le petit groupe et s'engagèrent dans une discussion animée.

Harry ne croyait pas ce qu'il vivait, il était assis à même la table avec des élèves de Slytherin et n'avait pas envie d'en tuer un, il se trouvait même à apprécier leur compagnie, et plus.

Depuis qu'il les avait rejoints, Draco avait tapé dans l'oeil d'Harry, chose qui n'échappa pas aux yeux _sportifs_ de Ron, celui-ci lui sourit d'un air malicieux, l'air de dire, qu'est ce que t'attend pour passer à l'attaque !

« Vous connaissez le jeu Ouija? » Demanda Hermione avec une lueur pas si nette aux yeux.

Ses amis blêmirent à vue d'œil alors que les yeux niaient connaître le jeu.

« Eh bien » commença-t-elle sans qu'on lui demande d'expliquer « C'est un jeu d'esprits, où on a une table spéciale où sont écrites des lettres et chiffres, les participants doivent réciter une incantation puis peuvent demander ce qu'ils veulent et la table leur répond. »

« Tu l'as la table ? »

« A la maison, mais on peut aller la chercher, de toute façon la fête n'est pas vraiment réussie alors autant en profiter pour nous amuser un peu ! »

La brune parut enchantée de l'idée de son amie et se leva suivant cette dernière, les autres garçons, ne sachant que faire, suivirent les filles dans leur délire.

Après avoir récupéré la table de jeu, la maison d'Hermione étant proche d'où ils étaient, Draco leur proposa d'aller jouer dans son appartement, étant le seul à avoir un endroit privé pour habiter.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour d'une table basse dans l'appartement du blond. Dans un salon simple mais décoré avec goût, les tons vert et beige dominants donnaient une espèce de confort à ceux qui y entraient.

La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains déballa le jeu, et déposa une planche en bois, où les lettres de l'alphabet ainsi que les chiffres de 0 à 10 étaient imprimés ainsi qu'un « Oui » et un « Non » sur les coins. Elle sortit également une sorte de petit carreau en bois également dont les autres ne savaient pas l'utilité.

« C'est sur ça qu'on va poser la main, et qui va nous guider vers les éléments constituant les réponses »

« Hermione, t'es sûre de vouloir y jouer ? » Tenta Harry.

« Bien sûr, tu verras, on va nous éclater comme des fous »

Cette fille était sadique, elle savait bien que son ami avait peur des fantômes et de tout ce qui a relation avec le paranormal, mais ça ne l'a pas empêchée de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il se déplaça imperceptiblement vers l'arrière, essayant de paraître le plus petit possible pour ne pas qu'ils fassent attention à lui. Mais c'était sans compter sur les autres qui l'ordonnèrent de s'approcher pour commencer la partie.

Ils éteignirent les lumières, laissant juste la lumière d'une bougie au centre éclairer la pièce. Ils se prirent par la main et commencèrent à réciter une incantation. Un vent froid leur glaça le dos et ils ouvrirent les yeux tous au même instant.

« Je crois qu'on peut lui poser des question maintenant » Commenta Blaise.

« Qui commence ? » Demanda Ron « Pas moi en tout cas » Dit-il, nerveux.

« Bande de trouillard, moi je commence ! , Hermione ?» Déclara Pansy en posant sa main sur le petit carreau, attendant que son amie fasse de même, celle-ci ne se fit pas prier et posa la sienne aussi.

D'un ait entendu, la Slytherin posa sa question.

« Ouija, quelqu'un a-t-il les yeux sur moi dans le groupe ? »

La plaquette bougea d'elle seule et se dirigea vers le coin où trônait un « non ».

« Pas sympa les gars ! » Rit-elle, « J'aurais bien aimé avoir l'un de vous aujourd'hui »

Le jeu se continua comme ça, les questions devenant de plus en plus précise, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry prenne la parole.

« Ouija, y a-t-il combien de mecs gays dans la pièce ? » Malgré sa peur, il a décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout et draguer le blond, et son plan commençait à l'instant.

Le petit carreau alors bougea, emportant les mains d'Harry et Ron vers le chiffre 4, tout le monde resta alors silencieux pendant un moment avant que Draco ne prenne la parole.

« Le hasard fait bien les choses à ce que je vois » Dit-il, insistant de son regard sur le beau brun aux yeux émeraudes en face de lui.

Il posa sa main sur le carreau et incita Blaise à faire de même.

« Ouija, vais je passer la nuit avec l'un des mecs présents ce soir ? »

Même rituel, le carreau se posa sur la réponse « Oui ».

Les filles, se sentant délaissées, prirent le devant et questionnèrent la table à leur tour, entre « Aurai-je un petit ami avant la fin de l'année » pour Pansy, et « Aurai-je une bourse pour aller à l'université de Cambridge » pour Hermione. Les gars, pendant ce temps, en profitèrent pour faire plus ample connaissance.

Harry et Draco se draguaient ouvertement, Ron et Blaise leur servant de chaperons, bien qu'eux aussi, et c'était clair, se plaisaient mutuellement. Les bierres se succedèrent et Draco prit la table pour une n-ème fois.

« Ouija, qui fera le premier pas pour embrasser l'autre ? Harry ou moi ?»

Le carreau bougea, commençant par désigner la lettre H, puis A, jusqu'à former le prénom d'Harry, celui-ci, dont la lueur lubrique dans les yeux n'échappait à personne, se pencha au dessus de la table et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis.

Ce n'était qu'un infime effleurement, les autres restèrent yeux scotchés sur les deux garçons s'embrassant devant eux. Draco posa sa main derrière la nuque du brun et le ramena plus près, approfondissant le baiser, leurs langues commencèrent par se toucher, puis vint une danse endiablée où chacun bataillait pour en être le leader. Harry capitula et laissa l'autre mener, et n'en fut pas déçu, Malfoy était doué de sa langue et il bénéficiait d'un doux traitement absolument bon. Ils se séparèrent, haletants, le jeune Potter prononça :

« Je crois qu'on n'a pas besoin de demander à Ouija ce qu'on va faire après ! »

L'autre sourit et le pris par la main, le tirant à sa suite vers ce qu'il pouvait deviner comme sa chambre, en lançant un « Bonne nuit les gamins » aux autres restant dans le salon.

La porte de la pièce claqua et le plus grand poussa son amant sur le lit, fermant de son pied la dite porte, il s'approcha d'un pas félin et se posta à califourchon sur l'autre, ondulant du bassin lui montrant d'ores et déjà son excitation à son summum. Harry gémit en sentant l'érection imposante contre la sienne déjà éveillée, il commença alors à le regarder se débarrassant de ses vêtements un à un, jusqu'à rester en tenue d'Adam, et dieu savait comme elle lui allait si bien. Il admira à son aise les pectoraux si bien dessinés, formant des tablettes de chocolat blanc complètement appétissantes. Ses épaules carrées et son long cou d'une clarté qui ferait pâlir la neige. Bref, le mec était si bien foutu qu'il en bavait juste à imaginer poser ses mains sur une partie de son corps.

Draco s'attaqua à ses vêtements à lui, le mettant à nu sans qu'il puisse en dire quelque chose, la chemise sauta, puis le marcel, le jean et le boxer, tout vola à travers la pièce et ce fut autour du dominant d'admirer.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts était mince oui, mes avait les muscles bien dessinés. Sa peau faisait penser à de l'or tellement elle était douce et sans imperfection.

Il se jetèrent alors l'un sur l'autre, dévorant la bouche l'un de l'autre, haletant, se frottant, se caressant. Le blond descendit alors pour embrasser la clavicule de son compagnon, et continua sa découverte jusqu'à trouver deux boutons de chair roses, dressés en un appel à la luxure, il engloutit l'un dans sa bouche et pris l'autre entre deux de ses doigts, les martyrisant alors qu'il écoutait les gémissement emplir la chambre. Il les maltraita pendant pas mal de temps avant de descendre un peu plus vers son objet de désir. Il commença d'abord par passer ses doigts dessus, sentant Harry se cambrer sous lui, il en embrassa le gland, avant de le sucer, puis petit à petit il donna des coups de langue sur toute la longueur, torturant le brun. Le sentant s'impatienter, il engloutit le membre érigé et entama une fellation divine, léchant, embrassant, tout en alternant la cadence, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide. Son compagnon alors tira sur ses cheveux, lui annonçant qu'il allait bientôt jouir, alors il arrêta, lui soutirant un gémissement de mécontentement. Il s'avança alors jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient séparés que de quelques millimètres, et lâcha dans un soupir érotique.

« Pas maintenant, on viendra ensemble »

« Une promesse ? » demanda l'autre, taquin.

« Je m'y engage ! »

Il se mit alors debout et alla chercher quelque chose dans son placard, il revint avec une cravate, marcha jusqu'à la tête du lit pour attraper les deux mains du Griffondor avant de les attacher au sommet. Ce dernier sourit, impatient de voir mais surtout sentir le déroulement des choses. Il revint vers sa position initiale, entre les jambes de sa victime et lui intima de lever le bassin. Il se cala confortablement pour pouvoir caresser de ses doigts racés l'intimité offerte à lui. Il la caressa doucement, suivant les bords avant de remplacer ses doigts par sa langue. Son amant hoqueta de surprise, ne s'y attendant pas, vu qu'il ne voyait rien de là où il se trouvait. La langue pénétra l'anneau doucement, pour avancer petit à petit. Potter, n'y tenant pas, supplia Malfoy de le pénétrer, mais celui ci ne le voyait pas ainsi, préférant jouer un peu plus. Il le pénétra d'un doigt, cherchant à trouver cette tâche caractéristique source infinie de plaisir. Il finit par la toucher, avant d'ajouter un autre doigt et réitérer sa manœuvre. Une fois qu'il le jugea assez préparé, il avança son propre membre et commença la pénétration. Ce fut un peu douloureux au début en voyant les grimaces au visage d'Harry, il essaya alors d'y aller plus doucement pour ne pas le blesser, une fois tout son pénis rengainé, il attendit un signe pour entamer ses va et vient. Le corps sous lui bougea, l'informant qu'il pouvait y aller.

Draco bougea alors, d'une cadence ni lente ni rapide, se grisant des gémissements et de son nom qui se répétait à chaque coup de butoir.

«Oh oui, ouiiiiiii »

«Crie mon nom Harry, crie le encore »

« Dracoo, Dracooooo »

« Ouii Harry »

« Ah, Dracoo »

Le rythme s'accéléra, emmenant les deux tourtereaux à jouir ensemble, l'un en l'autre et l'autre entre les deux.

Le blond détacha son ami avant de se positionner derrière lui et de l'enlacer, trop fatigués pour parler, mais pas assez pour les empêcher de s'étreindre et de s'embrasser avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Le lendemain matin, Harry Potter se réveilla pour tomber dans une lac de mercure en fusion, les yeux de Draco étaient entrain de le dévisager.

« Bonjour » Dit il, avant d'embrasser son petit-ami, car oui, on ne pouvait pas passer une telle nuit et avoir un tel réveil si on ne l'était pas, non ?

« Bonjour » Sourit le Slytherin.

« Réveillé depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis que les gamins ont décidé de préparé le petit déjeuner, et qu'ils s'étaient donné comme mission de détruire ma cuisine.

Le brun sourit, puis une question vint à son esprit.

« Tu penses qu'on a vraiment réussi à invoquer les esprits hier ? »

Draco l'embrassa et ne répondit pas, l'emmenant à découvrir les plaisirs sucrés de l'art de l'amour au réveil.

Peut être que les esprits étaient là, ça on ne le saura pas, mais ce qu'on sait, c'est que parfois il faut un petit coup de pouce pour forcer le destin. Ça Draco le savait. Et Harry aussi.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

A la prochaine:)


End file.
